Fatehpur district
Fatehpur district ( , ) is one of the 71 districts of Uttar Pradesh state in northern India. The district covers an area of 4,152 km². The district has a population of 2,308,384 (2001 Census). Fatehpur city is the administrative headquarters of the district. Located on the banks of the sacred rivers Ganges and Yamuna, Fatehpur was mentioned in the puranic literature. The ghats of Bhitora and Asni were described as sacred in the puranas. Bhitaura, the site of the sage Bhrigu, was an important source of learning. Fatehpur district is a part of Allahabad Division. This district is situated between two important cities Allahabad, which is also known as "Prayag", and Kanpur of state Uttar Pradesh. This is well connected with those cities by train route and road. The distance from Allahabad is 117 km and from Kanpur is 76 km by railway. The north boundary of the district is limited by river Ganges and southern is ended with river Yamuna. In the Vedic era the region of this district was known as "Antardesh", which means the fertile area between two big rivers. Later, it was known as "Madhyadesh" which means central region. The northern region of the district is influenced with "Avadhi" culture while southern part shows effect of the "Bundelkhand". The territory covered by the present day Fatehpur district was part of Vatsa, which was one among sixteen mahajanapadas described in the Buddhist literature. History The known history of Fatehpur is as old as the Vedik era. General Karningham has written about "Bhitaura" and "Asani" places of this district, while discussing about the residuals of the Vedic Period. There are proofs that Chinese traveller Hwensaung visited the Asani place of this district. In village Renh, which is 25 km in south-west of Fatehpur town, some articles of archaeological interest have been found which are of time 800 B.C. Many articles like coins, bricks, idols etc. of Maurya period, Kushan period & Gupta period have been found throughout the district. Many temples of Gupta period still exist in village Tenduli, Korari, Sarhan Bujurg etc., which are very important from the archaeological point of view. Golden coins of period of Chandragupta-II have been recovered from village Bijauli. The bricks used in fort of Asani are also of Gupta Period. There is an old decaying fort in Ayah said to have been built by the martial Arakhs (also called 'Arkawanshi kshatriyas'), who ruled this region (including Khaga) before 11th century. The Arakh rulers were the worshippers of Sun God ('Lord Arka' अर्कदेव) and Lord Shiva, hence many ancient Sun and Shiva idols have been found in and around the region. The British chronicles make a mention of the fort. The Khajuha town, situated on Mughal road is very old town. Its description has been found in old Hindu scripture "Brahm Puran", which is 5000 years old. In 1561 A.D., Moghal emperor Humayun passed through this town while invading Jaunpur state. On January 5, 1659 A.D., Mughal emperor Aurangjeb had a fierce battle with his brother prince Shahshuja, and killed him near this place. To celebrate the victory, he constructed a large beautiful garden "Badshahi Bagh" and a big lodge having 130 rooms. During Mughal regime, the control of Fatehpur shifted time to time to the hands of Jaunpur, Delhi and Kannauj. In 1801 A.D., this region came under control of East India Company and in 1814 this was given the status of a sub-division (Paragana), while the headquarter was at Bhitaura, which is now a block office. In 1826 A.D., the Fatehpur was redesignated as a District headquarter.It has may historic places like "Bawni(52) Imli in which english men had hagned on a tree.It is situated on Bindiki. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Fatehpur one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 34 districts in Uttar Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions The district is divided in to 3 sub-divisions, namely, Fatehpur, Bindki and Khaga. These sub-divisions are further divided in to 13 development blocks: Airaya, Amauli, Asothar, Bahua, Bhitaura, Deomai, Dhata, Haswa, Hathgam, Khajuha, Malwan, Teliyani and Vijayipur. According to the 2011 census Fatehpur district has a population of 2,632,684 , roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 154th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 14.05 %. Fatehpur has a sex ratio of 900 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 68.78 %. Places Bawan Imali: This monument is the symbol of sacrifices offered by freedom fighters. On April 28, 1858, fifty two freedom fighters were hanged on an "Imali" tree by the British army. The "Imali" tree still exists, people believe that the growth of tree has stopped after the massacre. This place is very near to town Khajuha in Bindki Subdivision of the district. Bhitaura: This is block headquarter situated at the bank of holy river Ganges. This is the place where renowned saint Bhrigu worshipped for a long time that's why called Bhrigu Thaura. Here, flow of river Ganges is towards north direction, which is very important from the religious point of view.Block pramukh of this block was MR SHOAIB AHMAD(BETI). Hathgam: This is also block headquarter and birth place of great freedom fighter Late Shri Ganesh Shankar Vidyarthi & renowned Urdu poet Shri Iqbal Verma. It is said, this was populated by Saint Parashar. Renh: A very old village situated on the bank of river Yamuna. Two decades before a very old idol of Lord Vishnu, made up of precious alloy, was found in this village. Now that idol is in a temple in village Kirtikheda on Bindki Lalauli road. Shivrajpur: This village is situated at the bank of river Ganges near Bindki, which is a sub-division. In this village, there is a very old temple of Lord Krishna, which is known as "Mirabai Ka Mandir" (temple of Mirabai). It is said that idol of Lord Krishna was founded by Mirabai, a renowned devotee of Lord Krishna and a member of royal family of Mewar state. Tenduli: A village situated on Chaudagara-Bindki road. It is believed that victims of snake/dog biting, persons suffering from parapsychological problems get relief from the temple of Baba Jhamdas in this village. Bindaki: It's a very old city about 15 miles off fatehpur which was named after its emperor Raja Venuki. A very rich city by its secularism having fertile land lying in between river Ganges & river Yamuna. Thus, this is among a few oldest tehsil in the state of Uttar Pradesh. Besides having a grand religious and historical background, this is motherland of Martyr Jodha Singh Ataiya, and many other freedom fighters & renowned Hindi poet Rashtra-kavi Sohan Lal Dwivedi. Khajuha: In the ancient time Khajuha was known as Khajuha Garh. It was having a great importance in Mughal era, in that time of Aurangzeb it was the main cantonement of Allahabad region. Khajuha is also known as the Lord Shiva Nagari. There are 86 grand marvillous Shiva temples in this small town. Asothar: Asothar is a town situated in Fatehpur District of Uttar Pradesh. This town, lying between Ghazipur and Kishanpur, is to the south of Fatehpur and 14 km from Khaga. A lot of Jain sculptures were discovered here like smaller mound bearing five large Digamber Jain figures which people call the five Pandavas. It is also believed that Shiv Ling from Mahadev temple emerged from the ground. Dhamna Khurd: An age old brick temple of Lord Surya (Chaturbhuj) temple is situated in village Dhamna Khurd (Amauli) Dist. Fatehpur (U.P.). An ASI enlisted historic brick temple is situated in Dhamna Khurd, about 5 km west of Amauli Block H.Q. of distt Fatehpur. It is said that this temple was developed automatically during nights having six months duration.Still the uppermost portion of the curvlinear Shikhar, embelished with Chandrasalas and bhumi amatakas, is lost besides a large mutilated image of Lord Surya (God Chaturbhuj) is installed in the Garbh Griha along with broken figures of his family members and some other divinities. On the architectural and sculptural grounds this temple may be assigned to the last quarter of the eighth century AD. In last years, villagers voluntarily collected some money and rejuvenated its outer foundation as well as structure. It is said that during Aurangjeb reign, Murties of the temple were destroyed. The temple is situated in the heart (Centre) of the village from where lord Surya observes villagers activities. All the villagers have more faith on the God. The temple is made from square bricks which is deteriorating day by day. It may be well rejuvenated only with the Govt aid and assistance. The village is situated in Ganga and Yamuna Doaba plains, about 65 km from its distt H.Q. on Amauli-Ghatampur road. It lies between the parallel of 35°26′ north latitude and 80°14′ east longitude having semi arid climate with maximum and minimum temperatures of 42–44°C and 6–7°C, respectively, with average annual rainfall of 90–95 cm. Villagers depends on agriculture only for their livelihood. Irrigation facilities are very poor, depending upon on rain and tube wells or on the blesses of Lord Chaturbhuj. Notable personalities * Hikmat Ullah Khan: He was deputed in this district during 1857 revolution. He was very much impressed with the feelings of freedom fighters. Ultimately, he offered his services to the motherland and was included in the army of Nana Saheb Peshwa. In the same year, during a clash he was captured by the British army and was hanged on an Imali tree.He was posted as Collector and Deputy Megistrate at Fatehpur district. On 12 July 1857 he arrested by general Hewelack, his head was hang on Fatehpur District kotwali. * Sohan Lal Dwivedi: The great poet, who has said "Rashtrakavi" by Gandhi ji. He was born in 1905 in Bindki sub-division of this district. * Dariyaw Singh: He was one of those martyrs of this district, who sacrificed their everything in the war of freedom. He along with his son Sujan Singh and others, captured the Khaga sub-division of the district on June 8, 1857. Till July 11, the district was under control of revolutionists. On March 6, 1858, both of them along with others were sentenced to death by the British govt. * Ganesh Shankar Vidyarthi: Renowned personality, freedom fighter influenced by Gandhi ideology, was born in the Hathgaon place of this district. This place is a block headquarters. * Thakur Jodha Singh Ataiya: The resident of village Rasoolpur of this district, this freedom fighter played important role in 1857 revolution. On 28 April 1858, he was hanged on the "Imali" tree near town Khajuha, with 51 other revolutionists. The tree still exists, and this place is known as "Bawani Imali". *Raja Bhagvant Ray Kheechi- head of Asother state, who defeated the armi of Ibrahim Sharki and released women from his haram. * In letrature this district has been so fertile. Narhari Mahapatra (1562–1667 Samvat vikrami) is known the first known poet of this District.. before him no athentic record is available. it is also subject to research. Bhakti Sahitya headed by Sant Hans Das, Sant Chand Das and more known-unknown poets. later on Kavi Karnes, Thakur-I, Chandra Sekhar Bajpayee etc. caried the tradition of poetic writing.. there After new era headed by Sohan lal Dwivedi, Dulare Singh Veer, Aashu Kavi Jag Mohan Nath, Rameshwar Shukla, Rama Nath Awasthi.. and this is being carried by S.K.Trivedi,Chandra Kumar Pandey,Dr.C.P.Dixit Lalit,B.K.Pandey,Dev Dutt Arya,Aanand Swarup,Hari Prasad Shukla and lots more poets. Now-a-days, lots of younger poets like..Pankaj Pandey,Brijendra Agnihotri etc. also doing well in poetic writing.. Masjid And Mandir ---- * Masjid-E-Khizra * Peeli Masjid * Masjid-E-Ayesha * Masjid-e-Dalalan * Unchi Masjid * Masjid Baradari * Masjid shah Raza * Masjid aik Minara * Masjid Madeen Paharipur * Masjid-e- Aab Bakarganj * Masjid Noorani Paharipur * Shri Tambeshwar Baba Mandir * Shkti Peeth Kalikaan Mandir * Shri Moteshwar Mahadev Mandir * Shri Shakti Peeth Durga Mandir * Shri Panch Mukhi Hanuman Mandir * Shri Hanuman mandir, Chowk * Shri Hanuman mandir, Murain tola * Shri Hanuman mandir, Patel Nagar * Shri Shive Mandir, Purani Chungi Chauki School's and College's * Brilliant Oriental School * Fatehpur Public School * Playway Inter College * Muslim Inter College LODGE 0-ASHOKA LODGE, Grand Trunk Road, Fatehpur 1-Pant lodge G T Road Fatehpur 2-rajjan marriage lodge. 3-Vivek lodge 4-rama shayama,civil line fatehpur 5-utsav lodge,civil line fatehpur 6-palki lodge,iti road fatehpur 7-shagun lodge G T road fatehpur 8-I-MAX lodge 9-manglam lodge civil line fatehpur 10- Sadashiv Dharmshaala(Deepak Lodge), Chowk Fatehpur 11- Sarang Gest House G T Road Nauwabag fatehpur 12- Dilli Darbar G T Road Nauwabag fatehpur Newspapers *''Doaba darshan'' Hindi Daily Newspaper * Amar Ujala *''MADHURAKSHAR'' Hindi magazine *''AKHIR LIKHNA PADA'' Hindi weekly newspaper *''HAMARI SANSKRITI HAMARI PAHCHAN SANSKAR '' Hindi weekly newspaper Transport Fatehpur is fairly well connected to other parts of Uttar Pradesh and India with national and state highways. The national highway (NH2) (Grand Trunk Road known as G.T. Road) passes through Fatehpur. Fatehpur is 72 km far from Kanpur, 121 km far from Allahabad and state capital Lucknow is 120 km far. There are frequent buses to Kanpur, Allahabad, Banda, and Lucknow. Fatehpur has great history in regard of 1857 freedom fight. Railways This city is well-connected with important cities by train. Fatehpur Station is on main route of New Delhi-Howrah. Trains are available frequently. Longest platform on the route of Howrah to Delhi. This fact is disputed as the longest platforms are Jhansi (not on Delhi-Howrah route) followed by Dehri-on-Son (on Delhi-Howrah route). On 10 July 2011, a derailment near Malwan killed 68 passengers, and injured at least 239, after the driver reportedly slammed on the emergency brakes because cattle were on the tracks. References External links * Fatehpur district official website * Fatehpur district blog Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Fatehpur district